Brothers
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: Moving to a new school, the Kotsu's were out to have a good time, get what they wanted, and do the job they were best at. So what happens when their leader starts to like someone who is totally off limits? Fun. [BankotsuKagome pairing]rated just in case..
1. Welcome, and stay away

Brothers

Disclaimer: ...Am I suppose to say something here...? people nod I don't own...anything...

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome and stay away

* * *

"So we are moving to Tokyo now? What job do we have there, Renkotsu?" A guy with long braided hair, blue eyes, and a purple cross-like shape on his forehead asked a guy with no hair, a do rag on his head, and beady eyes, with two slash like marks starting from the bottom of his cheeks over his eyes (not in) and into the top middle part of his forehead. With a little thing in the middle of his forehead.

"Yes. We are not suppose to kill on this one, but spy instead." Renkotsu answered.

"Who exactly are we spying on?" A guy with sticking up black hair with grey like shades in it, and two green markings on each cheek and forehead, with brown eyes, asked.

"Some stupid woman. The guy wants us to watch her and tell him what she's doing all the time" A guy with black hair in a bun, red lipstick on his lips, and green stripes starting from under his eyes, to about almost to his chin, said.

"We will meet him during the school hours, which means we need to sign up for school there...tomorrow." A few groans were heard at Renkotsu's statement.

* * *

Next day...

* * *

"Okay, so we go...here? _This_ school?" Jakotsu asked, turning to the closed gate behind them that use to be open.

"No. The school next door. _Yes_ this school!" Bankotsu said, clearly not enjoying the fact he can't skip this time.

"Live with it. We should see him in a while. Besides, we didn't spend all that time trying to hide our markings for nothing, so shut up." Renkotsu said, getting agitated.

"Let's just get this over with…" Suikotsu sighed, walking to a bench, where a guy with brown short hair, and brown eyes sat.

"You called us?"

The guy looked up, straight into Suikotsu's eyes. "Yes. I want you to do a little research on someone. I want to know if she is somehow related to a person I know."

"Who do you want us to spy on?" Jakotsu said harshly. Already knowing that it was some girl.

"I want you to _watch_ Kikyo Matsumi. I want to know if she is related to a Kagome Higurashi." He said seriously. "Also, find out what is so important about July 18th."

"Alright. Anything else?" Renkotsu asked.

"…No. Not right now, sorry. I'll contact you if I do find something else. Keep in touch about the information."

"What about the pay?" Jakotsu blurted out.

The guy smirked. "It all depends on how good a job you do."

"Fine. Let's see a picture of the lady and get this day over with so I can go to bed."

"Here you are." He said, handing a small picture of her to each person. "Don't get the two confused. Kikyo has straight, almost brown hair, and hangs around Yura and Tsubaki. You'll find out about them as soon as you enter the building."

"Alright." They left and went inside the school. The first thing they did was go to the office for their schedules, and a guide around the school.

They walked into the office, and up to a lady sitting by a computer. She looked up from what she was doing.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"We are new here. We need a schedule."

"Right. Hold on just a moment."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, before she looked up again.

"What is your last name?"

"Seiko"

"Okay…Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright. The printer is right there, You can grab your schedule from there, and I'll call up someone who is in most of your classes to guide you around. You will be able to skip a bit of your first class so they can show you around a bit."

A nod was all she received.

"Alright then." She pressed the intercom. "Higurashi Kagome, Sheno Sango, Sakino Ayame, Takeshi Kagura, please come to the office."

A few minutes later, the four came into the room.

"You called?" A girl with black hair in a bun, and red eyes, she has red lipstick on her lips, and was wearing a shirt that said: "I don't give a damn" on the front, and was wearing jean shorts, and a pair of Nike tennis shoes on her feet asked.

"Yes. You will be showing around one of these boys. You should introduce yourselves out in the hall. You have a bit of first hour to skip, so go."

"Yes ma'am." A girl with black hair down to her mid back, kind of wavy, with light blue eyes, wearing a shirt that said: "I'm with the psycho" on the front, then on the back it said: "And your it" wearing faded blue jeans with holes in them, and black with pink on the bottom shoes, said.

They walked out into the hall, and stopped once they exited the room.

"I suppose an introduction is in order." Yet another girl with a little wave to her brown hair, with brown eyes and a shirt that said: "Don't mess with me" on the front, and blue jeans, with running shoes on said, looking the boys over.

"Well, I'll start then. I'm Ayame." A girl with red hair in two pigtails, and green eyes, with a shirt that read: "And you call me dumb" on the back, and a picture of a bunny laughing and pointing in the front, with shorts and checkered shoes, said.

"Kagura." The red eyed girl said.

"Sango." The brown eyed girl said.

"Kagome." The blue eyed girl said.

"Suikotsu."

"Renkotsu."

"Jakotsu."

"Bankotsu."

"Alright, now that that is over, may I see your schedules?" Kagome asked, extending her hand. They handed their schedules to her.

"Hmm…looks pretty much the same thing on each, to me. Anyone of you gay?" She asked, looking up and handing their schedules back to them.

"Jakotsu is. Why?" Renkotsu answered when it seemed no one else would.

"Kagome! Your not suppose to ask those questions!" Sango yelled at her.

"Well…I had to ask it some way…" She shrugged. "You, right?" She asked, looking at Jakotsu. He nodded. "You're my new buddy. Lets start the guidingness."

The guys raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome…why are you avoiding the straight guys…?" Ayame asked slowly.

"Their all over the place…" Kagome replied, looking around the area. "I'm shocked I haven't seen one yet…"

"Who're you talking about?" Jakotsu asked. Kagome had grabbed his arm and started to walk then. The others followed to the end of the hall.

"There you are!" A guy said, popping right in front of Kagome, making her give out a little shriek, and him laugh.

"IDIOT! Don't do that again!" She said from behind Jakotsu.

"Who's this?" He asked, serious and protectiveness coming into his voice and posture.

"This is Jakotsu. He's gay." She replied quickly. "My only guy friend…I think…hope…"

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet you then. I'm Shinosuke. Kagome's brother."

"More like evil brother…" Kagome mumbled.

"Ohhh…them…" The girls said, now remembering why Kagome was choosy over the guys.

"Hey, Shinosuke! I have to show them around before class starts. I'll see you after, kay?"

"Alright. Hurry up though, class is going to start soon! Oh! And welcome to Shura High!" He said, walking down the hall to his first class.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?"

**T**o **B**e** C**ontinued...

* * *

Well...tell me what you think! With a review, or course!

Full Moon Howl


	2. Another?

Brothers

Disclaimer: When, How, and What.

* * *

Chapter 2: Another?

* * *

Kagome had dragged Jakotsu to their first class, with, of course, Jakotsu trying to get out of her grip.

"This is our first class, math. If you walk down this hall, from the other side- easy to find, from the homeroom." She explained, looking at the clock. "We have five minutes left…I'll show you our homeroom class then. Since we have to go there now anyway…Lets go." She started walking down the hall then. Jakotsu following.

"Do you enjoy pulling me around?" He asked annoyed, glaring at her.

"Yup!" She exclaimed, turning to him with a smile. "Now don't complain, and lets hurry to class before the others find me." Grabbing him yet again, she dragged him to class.

They entered right when the bell rang. Finding some of the others around the room, she walked to a desk and sat down across from Suikotsu. Jakotsu sat beside her, and Kagura beside Suikotsu. The teacher sat at the desk and read the paper, a book next to that, ignoring all of the students gathered in the classroom.

"So…What's new?" Kagome asked, looking at the two boys.

"Nothing…" Suikotsu said, while Jakotsu just shrugged.

"Then tell us why you go to this school. Did you just move here?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Jakotsu asked, trying to get up from his seat to go flirt with some guys. Suikotsu glared at him, and he sat back down.

They both shrugged. "They're no fun to interrogate. We need to find someone else…Gome, go up to that guy right there. Interrogate him."

"Why don't you?"

"Cause when I do, they run away scared…I wonder if that's because of that little incident with that one guy that asked me out…" Kagura said, mumbling the last part.

Kagome sweatdropped. "You almost killed the poor guy…Fine. I'll go." She got up and went to the table that a guy with short brown hair, and brown eyes, was at.

"Isn't that the guy from earlier today?" Jakotsu whispered over to Suikotsu, who gave a curt nod. "Why does she have to go over their again? Wouldn't it be better if you went? 'Cause they are afraid of you?"

"Nah. When Kago goes, the guys stutter and blush. It's funny to watch." Kagura said, holding in a laugh at what was happening. "Besides, if any of her brothers find out, the guy will get the shit beat out of him." She smirked.

"How many brothers does she have?" Jakotsu asked, curiosity level going up. Suikotsu merely listened in.

"Oh, you'll have to find that out on your own. Why? Interested in her? Or her brothers?" She turned her head away from where Kagome was at, to Jakotsu. The smirk ever present on her face, and a glint in her eyes.

Jakotsu looked absolutely disgusted, and horrified.

"Who is it, Jak? Her…or her brother?" Suikotsu added in.

"Which do you think! I'm fucking GAY! G-A-Y. Why would I be interested in a girl?" He spat out, glaring daggers at the two.

"I don't know…maybe 'cause you know you like her." Kagura put in, causing him to glare harder at her.

"No."

Meanwhile, while they were arguing, a man with long black hair, in a low ponytail walked over to Kagome and the brown haired guy. Kagura spotted him, and got excited.

"Here's the good part! Watch!" She whispered over to the two, who then turned to face Kagome and their…boss person.

"What are you talking about?" The guy asked calmly, glaring at the other.

"N-no-nothing sir." The boy stuttered out.

"It must have been something; otherwise she wouldn't be here chatting with you."

"Hey…why don't we go meet the new people, eh?" Kagome said, tugging on the guys sleeve.

He turned now soft grey-blue eyes to her. "Alright." They walked back over towards Kagura and the two guys.

"Jakotsu, Suikotsu, meet yet one of my other brothers; Hogosha." Kagome said. "Hogosha, these are two of the people that Kagura and I are showing around. The others are with Sango and Ayame."

He nodded to them, staring at them as if he didn't trust him…which he didn't. "Nice to meet you."

"I'll tell you other stuff when we get home. Can we just get through this day without a fight though? Please?"

"Well that's no fun." Kagura stated. "I enjoy watching them beat the living daylights out of all the guys that stare at you!"

He chuckled. "But of course you would Kagura, but I am the one that ends up tending to their wounds. Now shut up. The bells going to ring soon." Kagome growled out, glaring.

"You're so mean! Taking away my amusement…"

"Good."

"…So when can I pound him in?" Hogosha asked.

"As soon as the bell rings." Kagome answered right when it rang.

* * *

--Earlier--Sango, Ayame, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu--

They were in class, and the teacher kept on talking and talking. Getting bored, Sango kicked Bankotsu's shin.

"What?" He growled out in a whisper.

"What do you think so far? About the school, that is." She whispered back.

"It's fine. When does class get out?" Slouching in his chair, he tried to get comfortable, and ignore everything.

"About twenty minutes. Why? Bored?"

"Yes."

Ayame then decided to join in, while it looked like Renkotsu was asleep at his desk. "Who wouldn't be bored. This teacher doesn't even let us talk. Only going on and on about…I don't even know anymore."

"Isn't that what Mr. what's his name is supposed to do? We had a warning about it." Sango grumbled angrily. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang, and they dragged the two boys out of the room to their first class; math.

They ended up having a seating arrangement, which wasn't that bad. Kagome sat in the back, by the window. Bankotsu sat in front of her, with Sango to her right, right beside her. Kagura and Renkotsu sat at the other end in the front, Jakotsu sat in the middle, Suikotsu sat on the side closest to them in the front, while Ayame got the back on the other side of the room.

The day passed by and they were all getting ready to leave. Bankotsu went to follow Kagome, but was stopped by another kid.

"Hey, Kid. You don't want to try for her." A guy laughed, while with his group of friends.

"Why not?" Bankotsu asked annoyed. He had heard about July 18th about thirty times that day and it was starting to bug him.

"You _don't_ wanna know." He said, then walked down the hall.

He looked down the hall, and couldn't find her anywhere. 'Damn them. Made me lose her.' He continued down the hall, to his locker, grabbed the stuff he needed in his backpack, and walked out the door after closing his locker. 'I'll just ask her tomorrow…'

* * *

"Well? What's the big deal, Kagome?"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Thank you my reviewers! Review again…please?

Full Moon Howl


	3. What the hell is July 18th!

Brothers

Disclaimer: no…how sad…I wish I owned it though…

Last time:

_He looked down the hall and couldn't find her. 'Damn them. Made me lose her.' He continued down the hall, to his locker, grabbed the stuff he needed from his backpack, and walked out the door after closing his locker. 'I'll just ask her tomorrow…'_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

"_Well? What's the big deal, Kagome?"_

---

Chapter 3: What the hell is July 18th!

---

"Who started talking about the 18th, hmm?" Kagome asked, anger rolling off of her in waves.

The guy backed up a few steps. His violet eyes wide with shock and a little tinge of fear. His long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail, flowing a little from the movement, before becoming still once again. The man wore a tight red short sleeved shirt with baggy black pants, and white and black skater shoes. "I guess word travels fast. All I did was remind Miroku. Someone must have listened in on our conversation. Besides, no reason to get upset. No one knows what's going on, on the 18th."

"They better not." She straightened out and began walking. "Are you coming or not? Or, could you possibly be trying to wait for your girlfriend by standing under the lamp on this side of town while she is on the other side? That's funny."

"Shut your trap." He grumbled walking up beside her. Remembering something, he smirked, while saying in an irritating tone "Fluffy wants to see you again."

Kagome grew annoyed real quick. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope! Not when he's involved in this at least."

"Well, at least he remembers me. Geez, it's like he is too busy being mister cold to even come and talk to me now." She looked back only to find that her friend was looking at something in a store window. "Inuyasha! Are you even listening to me!"

"Huh? What'd ya say Kags?"

"Get your ass over here before I kick it all the way to your house."

He smirked. "Coming." Then they walked the rest of the way to their homes. "So when ya comin' over?"

"Tell fluffy to get off his butt and come to see me at my house."

"Got it."

"Yeah, now don't forget it." Smirking with a playful look in his eyes, he then added, "I'll also tell him that you actually swore today, and he missed out on it!"

"Shut up and deliver the message before you forget."

"Heh. See ya Kags."

"Yeah, bye."

---

Walking into the house, he put his stuff down on the floor, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through channels.

Jakotsu walked in and sat down beside him. "You find anything out?"

"Nope. Only heard more crap about July 18th."

Quirking a brow, he said, "It's getting on your nerves, isn't it?"

"What do you think?"

"Suikotsu! Renkotsu! You find anything out?"

"Nope."

"Nothing, unless you want to know that she has more than two brothers." Suikotsu stated.

"How many?" Bankotsu asked, looking back.

He shrugged. "Don't know. No one says anything. Only shake their heads and walk away."

"Too many to count?" Jakotsu asked.

"Probably."

Sighing, they all sat down and put in a random movie to watch for the rest of the night.

---

"KAGOME! You're late." A little kid that looked like Kagome, except shorter, short black hair, and brown eyes yelled, then said quietly.

"Shut up! They might hear you!" Kagome whispered angrily, walking into the house and tiptoeing up the stairs.

"Kagome! How was your day at school?" A guy that had grey blue eyes, long black hair in a low ponytail, and had a kind smile asked.

"Just fine, Hotaru. Where are the others?"

"Fighting over the remote at this point in time. If you go to your room and finish your homework now, you would actually have peace for three hours."

"Alright, thanks. I'll be down to make dinner after, okay?"

"Right." He turned and walked back into the living room.

Kagome quickly rushed upstairs to her room. The walls were a navy blue, with a bunch of trees, to make it look like a forest. A full moon could be seen in between the trees. The floor looked a lot like water, with a waterfall on the other side of the wall. A desk was on the wall, closest by the window, while her bed consisted of black flannel sheets, and blankets, and black pillows, looking most like shadows for the water.

Sitting down at the desk, she grabbed out her homework and began to do it.

---

He walked in the door, threw off his shoes, and walked up to where he knew his brother would be. Throwing his bag into his room, he walked across the hall and opened another door. Finding the guy that he wanted to see, sitting at his desk with his lap top open.

"Yo Sessh. Kagome said you have to go to her house to see her." He said, walking into the room.

"Get out." Sesshoumaru said, glaring at his brother.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to see her." He shrugged, not at all fazed by his brother's glare.

"And how, dear brother, would you know that?" He asked, standing up and walking towards Inuyasha.

"Because…I read that journal you have. You know the one that's under your lamp…by the bed." He smirked. "'Kagome just seems to ignore me now that we started school. She doesn't talk to anyone besides those filthy human women who tal-'"

Sesshoumaru picked him up by his shirt and threw him out the door, and smack into the wall. The wall now had a huge Inuyasha shaped dent in it, with a smirking Inuyasha sitting down.

"Oh, and we can't forget about Kagura. No, no, no. Not her." Getting up, he ran as far away from his brother as he could.

Sesshoumaru growled, chasing after his brother, thinking about the many way to kill him.

---

"Hey sis! Sessh is on the phone for you!" A brown eyed, black short haired guy yelled. "Hurry and get down here! Miroku and Inuyasha sound like they are coming over as well!"

"I'm coming! Hold your pants on!" Kagome said, running down the stairs, and to the phone. "Gimme"

"No."

Give her the phone!

"Yeah! What he said!" Kagome yelled, grabbing her brother's hand and prying the phone away. "Saga! Give! Sago! Help me get your twin away from the phone!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin', I'm comin'." A lazy voice said in reply. A guy that looked exactly like the one with the phone came into the room, grabbed Saga by the ear, and dragged him out.

"Thank you!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, Sesshou!" Kagome said into the phone.

When were you planning the party?

"I wasn't. Inu decided to make it his job to give me one. Why?" 'Straight to the point as always.'

He's planning in a few weeks, Saturday.

"Nice to know it's actually on the right day. Now, to get him to give up on that."

Good luck with that. Came the snorted reply.

"Oh, shut up. See you tomorrow, right? You_ are _going to come over_, right_?"

Yes.

"Alright then. See you at school. Oh, and before I forget, the guys can come over tomorrow as well. Make sure they don't come today, got it?"

Yes. Good bye.

"See ya Sesshou." She said before hanging up the phone and getting some stuff out to make supper.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

Thank you for the review! And I need 3 more to get the next chapter, so R&R!

Full Moon Howl


	4. Kikyo Matsumi

Brothers

Disclaimer: hmm? No.

---

Chapter 4: Kikyo Matsumi

---

'God, I never want to do that again…' Kagome sighed, grabbing her lunch and walking over to a tree her friends resided at. The new guys ended up sitting with them as well, and everyone now knew each other. Leaning against the tree, she began to munch on her food.

"Hey Kags, nice save today." Kagura said, smirking at her.

Sango also turned her gaze to Kagome. "Your never late. What kept you?"

Sighing, Kagome explained. "You know, my evil brothers?"

With their nod, she continued. "Well, one more of them came home yesterday. Kaji, to be precise."

"How many brothers do you have, exactly?" Bankotsu asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "And what's up with July 18th? That's all I'm hearing about."

"Well, I have ten older brothers, and one younger. Kaji is the oldest. Then there is Hotaru, Hitoshi, Kaz, Kanshi, Hagosha, twins: Saga and Sago, Shinosuke and Sota. I'm second to last." She explained, sticking some chips in her mouth.

The others just stared at her.

"That's a lot of brothers…" Jakotsu said. "How do you manage to live with them?"

"I steal their stuff, they steal some of mine. Mostly blackmail." She shrugged.

"Kagome, I knew you had a lot of brothers, because some of them go to our school, and some you guys said a bunch, but I didn't know you had that many."

"Or that you were the only female. Where's your mom and dad?"

"My mom is on a business trip in Kyoto and my dad is on a business trip in New York." She shrugged. "No big."

"Can I meet them all?" The girls and Jakotsu asked.

Opening her eyes to look at them, she stated. "Depends. Also, this next thing, I don't want you to tell anyone about. If you do, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be able to see it in your mouth. Do you agree?" She asked seriously. "I don't want people knowing about it."

"We agree." They said at the same time. All except Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha, who already knew.

"July 18th is my birthday. Two years away from my golden birthday, and I _don't_ want a party." She said, specifically glaring in Inuyasha's direction.

"Too bad. Your getting one."

"He's planning my party for my 18th birthday. Annoying little bug."

"We should get ready to leave." Sango said, standing up when the bell rang. "See?"

Getting up, they finished up their day at school. At the end of the school day, Kagome waited by the front gate for her friends.

"Hey Kagome! You sure it's okay if we come over? We won't get killed, will we?" Miroku asked, grabbing her hand.

"Your acting like Koga. Leggo."

"Are we going, or just gonna stay here?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Shut up. Today is getting a little bit better since-Pervert!" Kagome yelled, slapping Miroku in the face, which then caused him to hit the ground unconscious. "Inuyasha. Drag him."

Looking down at his friend, he grabbed the neck on the back of his uniform and dragged him to Kagome's house. Kagome walked right next to Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you allowing them to come over?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking to the side at Kagome.

"My brothers, Saga, Sago, and Shinosuke wanted to do something with them. Don't ask. For you, Kaz misses teasing you." She said, giggling a bit.

Reaching the house, they walked in and took off their shoes. Miroku woke up about 5 minutes later, and joined the guys in the living room.

"Now what shall we do…"

---

After school was done, Bankotsu and Suikotsu went walking down the halls, trying to find Kikyo. They heard about her being in some kind of club that just started, also finding out that she was actually in other clubs as well. Fan clubs, that is.

Praying that the club had nothing to do with any of them, they walked down the hall and up to a room where there were voices coming from. They had sent Jakotsu and Renkotsu home to see if they could find any other useful information to give the guy.

Walking up to the door, they found exactly the person they were looking for…along with pretty much the whole schools female population. Bankotsu was on the left side of the door, while Suikotsu was on the right. Both sat down, out of site of the girls in the room, and listened.

"Alright people. This is hot guys fan club meeting. The newest people have also been manipulated into believing that Kagome Higurashi, is a nice-whatever friend. We are taking our second to last resort in getting rid of her. Her cousin, Kikyo Matsumi, has agreed to help. Any objections so far?" When no one said anything, the girl went and sat down. "Please, tell us your plans."

Shrugging, she simply stated, "Embarrassment. We will begin tomorrow." With that, they heard someone walking towards the door.

The boys quickly got up and ran to the end of the hall and around the corner before Kikyo made it out the door.

Walking out of the school, they walked home to see about any other information they have maybe gotten, and to start filling out their report.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

Review! Thank you for reviewing! Sorry it's so short…I kind of have a mild case of writers block…but I'm still trying! Around 3 reviews! R&R!

Full Moon Howl


	5. Embarrassment, sort of

Brothers

Disclaimer: Look at other chapters.

* * *

**Last time:**

"_Alright people. This is hot guys fan club meeting. The newest people have also been manipulated into believing that Kagome Higurashi, is a nice-whatever friend. We are taking our second to last resort in getting rid of her. Her cousin, Kikyo Matsumi, has agreed to help. Any objections so far?" When no one said anything, the girl went and sat down. "Please, tell us your plans."_

_Shrugging, she simply stated, "Embarrassment. We will begin tomorrow." With that, they heard someone walking towards the door._

_The boys quickly got up and ran to the end of the hall and around the corner before Kikyo made it out the door._

_Walking out of the school, they walked home to see about any other information they have maybe gotten, and to start filling out their report.

* * *

_

**This time:**

Chapter 5: Embarrassment-sort of

Kikyo walked through the hallway, followed by a ton of other females. Sango looked at them again and sighed. This would be their fifth day of trying to embarrass Kagome, yet every time they got the chance to, Kagome would end up running them all over because of being late-which she never was-for class. Sango almost laughed at their weak attempt. They weren't even using the right stuff to do any real damage, and she could clearly tell Kikyo was having the time of her life giving the other girls a hard time.

Sometimes, it was just too complicated to tell which side she was really on. Some days she would be with the fan girls, other times she would be with her cousin-though not in public. She was only there to get a good laugh, weather it was to embarrass someone else or anything, she only liked to be on the side that seemed more exciting. Even though she looked real…well…wore way to much make-up and junk, she could be nice. Keyword: could. She hated people, which was the funny part, seeing as she is always with someone. By choice too.

Walking to class, Sango found something written on the board. Something that didn't belong there, and was not a teacher's handwriting. Immediately, Sango went up to the board and erased it. Knowing that this would effect Kagome, and she would probably be angry, sad, and wanting to kill someone. Not something good to see, or be near, for that matter. (You think of something that would make you mad, or has, and just put that there. I'm too lazy to figure out what to put there.)

Putting her stuff on the desk, and watching as the teacher came in, Sango left the room to find the others. When she did find them though, she had pulled them away from some friends of theirs that she did not know, and didn't want to by the way they were looking at her.

"You guys, if you find any kind of writing on the board or something about Kagome, erase it before any one else can see it. Got that?"

"Right, but why?" Miroku asked skeptical.

"Let's just say they have a more perverse mind or what not than you." Sango stated, before turning around. "Gotta go now or I'll be late for class. Bye!"

The day went on fine after that, until the end of the day, that is.

"Kikyo! Sluts! Hold on a minute!" Sango yelled out, making them stop and turn around.

"Who're you calling a slut, fatso!"

"You!" Sango stated, punching the girl straight in the face. "That was not an appropriate thing to do to Kagome, Kikyo. I thought even you were better than that."

"Maybe I'm just having a bad day, ne?"

"No. Your being like them. Therefore you will be treated like them. But don't forget that you brought this upon yourself. Got it?"

"I guess I do. I should be off doing my homework then. Good day, Sango."

"Whatever." Then the two separated, but not before Sango gave her a good hard punch in the jaw. "Now it is good. See you tomorrow, witch. Hope that doesn't swell too much!"

"You nasty bitch! I'll get you back for this!" Kikyo yelled, but it seemed it was all to no use, being as Sango had disappeared around the corner a while ago.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!"

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked, stopping so Sango could catch up easier.

"Nothing. Just thought I would walk with you today. How was your day, anyway?"

Kagome sighed. "Fine, but that fanclub is getting too worked up about me being by the guys."

"Don't they always?"

"Yeah, well, it isn't every day that they gang up on you, and you end up pulling some major kick ass that your older brothers taught you to get through the group."

"Your brothers taught you how to fight too?"

She grinned sheepishly "Only a little. How to defend myself, that is."

"Yeah yeah. So it didn't work today either?"

"Nope. I think they are going to try something new this time though. Just a feeling, so don't you dare get worked up about it, like when I told you about Miroku liking you."

Sango blushed and scowled. "I was not worked up."

Kagome cocked a brow. "Really now…Oh my God! Are you sure Kagome?! I mean, you don't have to be sure, but are you really?! This is the truth right?! Ho-AHHH!" she laughed and ran as Sango chased after her, almost hitting her the first time.

"Get your ass back here Kagome Higurashi!!! I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp you evil apparition!"

"Hahahahaha! I'm not an apparition! I'm purely human!"

"Grrr….get back here!!!"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

…this one's even shorter, isn't it? VERY SORRY! …3 reviews anyway? Please? Thank you for reviewing too!

Full Moon Howl


	6. Kikyo's view

Brothers

It's been a while, sorry about that. Merry Christmas!!!

Chapter 6:

Kikyo's View

Kikyo went home as soon as possible after the incident, grabbing an ice pack and the first aid kit before running up to her room. As soon as she made it there, she closed and locked the door, moving to her desk where her mirror was. She sat down in front of it, looking at the bruise. She frowned and thought back to what her cousin's friend had said.

"_Kikyo! Sluts! Hold on a minute!" Sango yelled out, making them stop and turn around._

"_Who're you calling a slut, fatso!"_

"_You!" Sango stated, punching the girl straight in the face. "That was not an appropriate thing to do to Kagome, Kikyo. I thought even you were better than that."_

"_Maybe I'm just having a bad day, ne?"_

"_No. Your being like them. Therefore you will be treated like them. But don't forget that you brought this upon yourself. Got it?"_

"_I guess I do. I should be off doing my homework then. Good day, Sango."_

"_Whatever." Then the two separated, but not before Sango gave her a good hard punch in the jaw. "Now it is good. See you tomorrow, witch. Hope that doesn't swell too much!"_

'What did she mean by that? What did I do?' Kikyo thought, looking at the icepack before grabbing it. She held it against her jaw as she used the other hand to dig through her desk drawers until she found a box. She pulled it out, opening it slightly. Looking at what it was, she closed it a second later, the soft look that had been on her face disappearing as the box closed and her thoughts were reconsumed by what had been said.

In fact, the fanclub girls were acting a bit strange to begin with. They had smirks and a couple of side comments that didn't make sense. Kikyo's eyes widened at that. "Those fucking bitches did something and I got hit for it…that's it. It's my payback now." Her eyes narrowed as she put a ribbon on the gift and put it back into her drawer, grabbing some paper and a pen to begin her planning.

They wouldn't know what hit them. And it was all her this time.

She walked out into the school, immediately being bombarded by the fangirls who were all looking for their next plan.

Kikyo mentally smirked. When she found her cousin, her smirk widened. It was her cousin's birthday, after all. This would just be added to the birthday gift.

"What's the status?" She asked in more of a statement form, not bothering to look at them.

"Well, yesterday's whiteboard status was a total hit, and today, we were looking-"

"Whiteboard status?" Kikyo asked, the idea coming closer to her as her eyes darkened slightly.

"Yeah. We thought you wouldn't mind, so we just put a couple of facts down on the board to her first hour class."

Kikyo looked at them in a slight glare. "You know nothing about her." She said, face blank yet eyes dark.

They cowered away from her as she walked away from them to begin. She grinned wickedly, moving quickly to finish her job.

First stop was each of their lockers, then their desks, and finally them themselves. She pried each of their lockers open and took out a cup for each filled with spiders, snakes, and anything else that crawled. Then she moved on to their desks, putting a stinkball in each one while writing all over it in permanent marker, each with a different style writing.

The last desk she had been caught. Sango walked into the room and stared at the spot in shock. Kikyo did her best to ignore her, while continuing to write. When she was finished, she stood up and grabbed her bags, walking towards Sango.

"Feel free to add anything you'd like. I'm not quite finished yet." She whispered as she exited, walking down the hall to her first hour class.

Sango stood in the doorway with a giant grin on her face. 'So she isn't that bad after all…'

To Be Continued…

Yeah, umm…enjoy. Merry Christmas!

Full Moon Howl


End file.
